1. Field
The following description relates to an antenna device and a portable terminal including the antenna device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal has recently been provided with a system to wirelessly transmit power to charge a battery, or to implement functions such as radio frequency identification (RFID), near field communication (NFC), and magnetic secure transmission (MST). In addition, the aforementioned functions are generally performed through a coil form antenna wiring, and an antenna device having the antenna wiring is mounted in the portable terminal accordingly. Among these functions, NFC and MST, for example, are used for various services such as traffic management, ticketing, and wireless payments.
However, since most antenna wirings are manufactured in a simple spiral shaped pattern, a recognition rate may be decreased during wireless communications, depending on approach types or positions of the antenna wiring and a reader.